<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Little Secret by emilysmortimer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899473">Dirty Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysmortimer/pseuds/emilysmortimer'>emilysmortimer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Newsroom (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilysmortimer/pseuds/emilysmortimer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s missed so much about her.</p><p>But he’s safe in the knowledge that he’ll never have to miss her again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will McAvoy/MacKenzie McHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all!</p><p>Another attempt at writing smut, this time slightly more explicit... hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s missed her.</p><p>He’s missed her smile and her laugh and the way her eyes crinkle in the corners when she does either. </p><p>He’s missed the mornings where she wakes in a playful mood and <em> he </em>wakes to her hovering over him with a silly grin, her dark hair falling in her face, with a ridiculous idea about how they can spend their rare days off.</p><p>He’s missed the way her voice becomes hoarse when she’s tired, and the flutter of heavy eyelids as she tries to convince him that she’s not falling asleep (and then proceeds to fall asleep in his lap mere moments later). </p><p>He’s missed the way her kisses vary depending on her mood and where they are; the gentle peck when they’re in front of other people (and <em> no, </em> he definitely doesn’t blush when this happens, thank you very much); the slow, languid kisses when she wakes in the middle of the night and shuffles closer to him for warmth, so there’s not an inch between them; the long, passionate kisses when they’ve been apart for a while. <br/><br/>And the sex. </p><p><em> God, </em>has he missed the sex.</p><p>She’s the only woman that’s ever known exactly how to touch him, how to make him squirm and sweat and beg. </p><p>And while he’s missed so many more (arguably) important things about her, he can’t deny he’s missed the way she writhes beneath him and the breathy way she says his name when she’s about to come. </p><p>He proposed nearly two months ago now and though work has taken up the majority of their time as of late, they’ve made sure to carve out a handful of moments to get reacquainted with one another. </p><p>They often find themselves in the newsroom until the early hours of the morning, feeling as tired as their staff team looks. It’s usually himself or Mac that finally takes a stand when Jim falls asleep with his head on his desk and snores loudly enough that he hears it through his closed office door, or Maggie’s so exhausted that she starts sprouting incoherent gibberish, and they’re all encouraged to go home.</p><p>Will and Mackenzie are always the last ones to leave. He hovers in her open doorway after collecting all his stuff and waits for her to notice him, and when she does, the tired smile she offers him tugs at her heartstrings. Her eyes are heavy and rimmed with dark circles, her glasses have fallen down the bridge of her nose, and she truly looks <em> exhausted </em>. </p><p>But she’s still the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen, and he’s grateful that he finally got his head out of his ass (as Charlie so lovingly puts it) and forgave her. </p><p>She’ll lean on him while they wait for a car, her head heavy against his shoulder. Neither of them will say much, if anything at all, just grateful for one another's company. And in the car, she’ll hold one of his hands between both of her own, her gaze fixated on the passing buildings, cast in shadow under the moonlight.</p><p>The likelihood is that she’ll declare her utter exhaustion once they’re behind closed doors, and he’ll usher her off to bed. She’s usually asleep by the time he crawls in beside her, and he finds himself watching her for a while despite his own tiredness because, honestly, he still can’t believe she’s here.</p><p>Other nights, she’ll turn to him once they’re in the apartment with wide eyes and he’ll know she’s about to ask him for food (and how could he possibly say no to that face?). So she’ll change into something more comfortable while he places an order with their local 24 hour Chinese takeout. She takes her time, and he’s usually off the phone before she’s done so he’ll head back to the bedroom to join her.</p><p>And yes, seeing her in a tank top and those <em> incredibly tiny shorts </em> does something for him, so he admits he’ll get a bit handsy. She’ll scold him playfully, tell him they haven’t got enough time to fool around before the food comes and that she’ll make it up to him.</p><p>They’ll eat their (very, very late) dinner at the breakfast bar. She’ll put her feet in his lap and he’ll trace gentle patterns up the back of her legs that make her laugh and squirm, and then his hand will inch higher and she’ll stop laughing and instead let out these breathy little moans that make his eyes wide and his lips part slightly as he watches her head fall back as his fingers get closer and closer to where she needs him.<br/><br/>Food forgotten, they’ll race to the bedroom, stripping down to nothing on the way. He’ll tease her until she begs, map every inch of her body with deft fingers and wet, hot kisses until he can’t hold out any longer. And then she’s screaming his name, and he’s breathing hers against her ear, and <em> God </em>, how did they go without this for so long?<br/><br/>And then there’s the <em> other </em> nights, where they’ll wake in the early hours, not long after having fallen asleep. It’ll still be dark outside and she’ll huddle closer to him because she feels the cold more than anyone he knows. He’ll press a kiss to her forehead and she’ll tip her head up so that their lips meet, and it’ll be slow and languid, but eventually she’ll end up on her back and he’ll make love to her in the dark of their bedroom, and it’ll feel so <em> right </em> that his heart will feel heavy and he’ll tell her over and over how much he loves her, delighting in the fact that she repeats it each time with just as much ferocity.</p><p>Will’s missed each and every inch of this woman, the most important parts that make her <em> Mackenzie</em>.<br/><br/>But he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t missed the sex just as much.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He’d been difficult to get up this morning. He’d clung to her like a petulant child (which he’d vehemently deny if it were ever brought up) and begged her for ten more minutes. And she has to admit, she’d almost caved when she felt his lips press wet, open-mouthed kisses between her shoulder blades and his hand had dipped beneath the lace of her underwear. </p><p>But she’d stayed strong and wriggled herself free from his grasp, chastising him playfully.</p><p>He’d pouted up at her from his spot beneath the sheets and she’d bent down to kiss it away, but then urged him to get up. It was Monday morning, and they’d had their fair share of lazing about over the weekend (well, mostly. She’d had her phone and laptop at her side constantly, just in case). </p><p>And while Will knew they had to get up and into the office, it didn’t mean that he was particularly happy about it. </p><p>They’d gone about their morning routine quietly. It was strange, how quickly and easily they’d fallen back into it once Mackenzie had moved back in. </p><p>On weekends, he’d make her breakfast while she lazed about in bed, reading the news with her glasses perched on her nose and her brow furrowed in concentration (it was adorable, he had to say) and they’d eat in bed before going about their day.</p><p>On weekdays, however, they’d get ready in mutual silence. He’d perch on the edge of the bed and watch with a slight, loving smile as she applied a small amount of makeup. He’d zip her skirt once she had it on, his hands lingering briefly on her hips as he’d press a light kiss behind her ear, a gesture that always made her smile. He’d help her slip her coat on, and she’d do the same for him, and they’d head down to the car with her hand held tightly in his.</p><p>They’ll stop somewhere along the way, grab a couple of bagels and some coffee which they’ll both devour once they’re in the office. He’ll stop outside her door and cast a quick, nervous glance around the newsroom before pressing a chaste peck to her lips. It makes her laugh, and he always rolls his eyes at her as his cheeks flush a faint red. Then he heads off to his office and it’s unlikely they’ll see each other again until the first rundown. </p><p>This morning, she lets Jim take charge of said rundown.<br/><br/>Will is the last to show up (as usual), and he takes his seat at the head of the table, opposite Jim, while she offers him a slight glare from across the room. He knows, even without words, what she’s scolding him for, and he simply shrugs in return, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. </p><p>She’s huddled up in the corner farthest from him, turns her gaze from him when Jim starts to speak. Will tries to focus on him, too, but his eyes wander every so often, focusing on Mackenzie’s long, slender legs, or the way she bites her lip when she’s really concentrating.<br/><br/>Honestly, in the end he zones out almost entirely. Jim is rambling, and perhaps he <em> should </em> pay attention but he can’t find it in himself to. </p><p>He’s not sure how long he sits there gazing out the floor to ceiling windows of the conference room, watching what little activity is going on in the newsroom, when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket, notifying him of a text message.</p><p>He frowns in confusion as he retrieves it - the only person that ever texts him is sat on the opposite side of the room to him, so he’s unsure of who it could be.</p><p>His confusion only grows when he sees that’s exactly who it’s from. <em> Mackenzie</em>. Will looks up from the screen of his phone to where Mac is sat at the other end of the table, idling by Jim in case he needs her to cut in and offer any form of input, her gaze on the whiteboard that he is using to write notes. She seems entirely unaware of Will, the rundown her sole focus.</p><p>Looking back to his phone, Will swipes at the notification to open the message, and his heart near stops when he sees what she’s sent him. </p><p>In his haste to hide the photo, he nearly drops his phone completely, causing a commotion in his attempt to catch it on its way to the floor. Jim stops speaking and everyone at the table turns to look at their news anchor, all with varying faces of bewilderment.</p><p>Except Mackenzie, who lacks any sort of expression.</p><p>Will’s quick to mutter an apology, and the meeting resumes, all eyes back on Jim. </p><p>Now that he’s no longer being watched, Will unlocks his phone again and takes a closer look at the picture he received from his fiancee. </p><p>She’s naked. Completely. Not a scrap of clothing covering her body. The picture has been taken from the neck down so he can’t see her face, but he knows it’s her - he can tell from the perky breasts, the wide hips, the smooth plane of her stomach… and that <em> scar.<br/></em><br/>It had shocked him the first time he’d seen it. He’d known about it, of course, had heard rumours amongst their staff team and the fragments of the story from Mackenzie herself, but he’d still been entirely unprepared. </p><p>The scenario in which he’d seen it that first time was completely innocent - it was the night he proposed, when the excitement had settled somewhat and they finally had a moment to themselves. They’d returned home that night, settled on the couch with a glass of wine and some leftovers Will had found in his fridge. One glass had left to another and suddenly the conversation had turned from something light to something much, much deeper. The late night had ended with Mackenzie sobbing in his arms (and, he has to admit, he’d shed his fair share of tears too), and when she finally settled they took themselves off to bed.</p><p>She’d stripped down in front of him, without reservation, like they’d not gone six years without seeing each other naked, and he was captivated by her beauty. She was older, yes, but no less beautiful, and he felt desperate to touch her. He crossed the room to her, still fully clothed himself, and with a light touch, turned her to face him.</p><p>Her cheeks flushed slightly as she felt his gaze on her, his eyes dark with lust, and he kissed her then, the mere action telling her everything he couldn’t with words. Her hands had come up to cup his cheeks, his own calloused fingers rough against her hips and, honestly, he felt it before he saw it. </p><p>The slight patch of skin on her stomach that wasn’t quite as smooth as the rest. </p><p>Will made to pull back so he could look but Mackenzie had grasped at his hand with her own so he couldn’t put any more space between them, and shook her head. His brow furrowed, and his face was a picture of worry. Mac refused to look at him. <br/><br/>“Mackenzie?” he’d questioned, his voice rough despite being little more than a whisper, and she’d let him pull away then. </p><p>A ragged sigh passed her lips. Will looked down and the sight nearly took his breath away. </p><p>It was small, perhaps three, four inches at most, but horrifying nonetheless. He traced it with a feather light touch, as if worried anything more substantial would hurt her, and his eyes clouded with tears once more. He caught her gaze, finally, and her lips parted as if she wanted to say something. But, honestly, what was there to say?</p><p>It had happened; there was nothing they could do to change the past, and dwelling on it now would only cause them more pain. </p><p>Mackenzie was ready to change the subject, a playful comment on the tip of her tongue, but Will got there first. He murmured an “I’m sorry” in a tone so vulnerable, so <em> pleading </em> in it’s intent that her heart nearly broke. His own gaze had dropped then, refusing to look into her eyes, and she was speechless. How could he possibly believe that this was <em> his </em> fault?</p><p><em>She’d </em> been the one to cheat on him with Brian. <em> She’d </em> been the one to take herself off to war-torn Islamabad as some sort of sick punishment for her own mistakes. Will had had no part in this. </p><p>“Billy,” she whispered (anything louder than that would’ve sounded too harsh in the otherwise quiet of their bedroom). She was about to tell him he had nothing to apologise for, but he crushed her in a hug so tight, so sudden that the air left her lungs and she was unable to say much of anything.</p><p>It must have been quite a scene, the two of them stood in the middle of their room in a bone-crushing hug, Mackenzie shivering ever so slightly from the cold while Will was still dressed in everything from his t-shirt down to his socks. She’d laugh at the absurdity of it all, she truly would, if she didn’t feel Will practically trembling in her arms, trying in vain to keep his hysteria at bay.</p><p>She held him to her, his grasp loosening enough for her to wrangle an arm free. Slender fingers stroked through blonde hair in such a gentle caress that he did start crying, then. And she tipped over the edge with him.</p><p>They’d been through so much pain, the both of them. Through hell and high water. Neither of them thought they’d be here again, with the only person in the world that seemed to know them inside and out, the only person that could ever love them the way they deserved. And it seemed that all of the emotions they’d been bottling up for years (particularly Will - Mackenzie had spent many a night crying in her bunk, silent sobs that she had hoped wouldn’t wake her bunkmates) were finally spilling out in this one evening.</p><p>It was exhausting, yes. But it was a relief, too.</p><p>They stood like that for a while, Will’s face buried in the crook of Mackenzie’s neck, her skin damp with his tears. </p><p>When he finally pulled away - though not too far, his hands still on her, as if needing that reminder that she was in fact here - he looked into her eyes again. She offered him a sad sort of smile that he tried to reciprocate, but it was half-hearted in his tiredness.</p><p>“I’m okay, Billy”, she’d told him, her tone reassuring, and he merely nodded in response. There was so much more for them to discuss - she could have <em> died, </em>for Christ’s sake - but it could wait until another day. They have their whole lives ahead of them. They didn’t need to have every heavy discussion in this one night.<br/><br/>He let her go then, and she watched on as he removed his own clothes. She wanted to touch him, her fingers reaching for him briefly, but she held back, letting him finish stripping off. Her gaze followed his every movement, unable to look away. It’d been so long since she’d last seen him like this, and she’d dreamed of him so often in her bunk that she couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that this was a reality.</p><p>He reached for her once he was done, not bothering to throw his discarded clothes in the laundry basket. She took his hand and he led her to the bed, pulling back the covers so she could climb in on her side (yes, <em> her side </em> - it always has and always would be her side) before making his way round the bed and climbing beneath the sheets himself. They laid facing one another, and though they were both desperate to <em> feel </em>something, they’d fallen asleep wrapped up in one another’s arms. </p><p>The last thing Mackenzie had heard that night was Will telling her he loved her, and he sounded so much like her old Billy that, had she not been so tired, she likely would have burst into tears once more. <br/><br/>He looks at the photo now, and while the scar is still a painful reminder of everything she went through, he’s beginning to come to terms with it. It’s a part of her, and she’ll never be any less beautiful for having it.<br/><br/>He glances over at her once more, and she’s still paying him no mind. He tries to think of a witty retort, spends ages mulling it over. He has to admit, the picture has got him slightly hot and bothered, and he finds himself squirming in his seat slightly as he feels part of his body react to said photograph (Maggie shoots him a weird look and he settles, not particularly wanting to explain what has gotten into him). </p><p>Crossing one leg over the other, Will’s fingers hover over the screen of his phone momentarily before he types out a reply. </p><p><em>You think you’re so slick.<br/><br/></em>He hits send and then focuses back on Jim, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself by staring over at Mac. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her check her phone discreetly in her lap, surprised that the stoic facade she’s chosen to adopt doesn’t falter as she reads his message once, twice and then takes a moment to think of her own response. </p><p>His phone buzzes once more, and he takes his time opening this one, not wanting to make their silent conversation obvious to the other people in the meeting. </p><p>Jim calls on her to offer him a hand, and the conference room is suddenly alive with conversation as the staff team discuss a story they want to cover on tonight’s show. Will knows he should be listening, but he takes this opportunity to read Mac’s text.</p><p><em>Oh Billy, if only you knew how slick I really am ;)<br/><br/></em>And the implied meaning behind her message isn’t lost on him. It has his breath catching in his throat and his pants feeling slightly tighter than they did a moment ago.</p><p>The <em> minx</em>.</p><p>He doesn’t even try to keep up the banter this time, simply sends back a <em> Jesus Christ, Mackenzie </em> because she’s robbed him of all thoughts, and he’s unable to string a more coherent sentence together.</p><p>The meeting comes to an end shortly after that. Mac has yet to look at her phone again, so he knows he won't get a reply (if she even bothers to send one) until they’re both back in their offices. </p><p>They’re dismissed, and Will doesn’t quite trust himself to stand yet, the picture and the subsequent text having had quite the effect on him. He tries to catch his fiancee’s attention on her way out, but she’s in deep conversation with Jim so pays him no attention as she shuffles past him and out of the conference room (and he <em> swears </em> she’s added a slight sway in her hips because she knows he’s watching her).<br/><br/>He takes a moment to compose himself, thinks of sports statistics in a hope to calm himself down, and when he finally finds it in himself to leave the room too, she’s nowhere in sight.</p><p>Will makes his way back to his own office, throws himself into the chair behind his desk, and lights a cigarette. All the while, he tries desperately not to think of the picture on his phone.<br/><br/><em>God</em>, this woman is going to be the death of him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The day seems to <em> drag.<br/><br/></em>Will and Mackenzie don’t see much of one another for the rest of it.</p><p>He remembers her telling him the night before that she had an <em> abundance </em> of meetings today, and so he knew she’d be busy, but she’d even blown him off when he messaged her asking if she wanted to join him for lunch. It’d become a habit since they got engaged, and he honestly can’t remember the last time he ate lunch alone.  </p><p>She’d apologised profusely and offered to make it up to him, though there was no need, but not having even the briefest moment to be alone with her seemed to make the day just that bit longer.</p><p>How he made it through the show, he has no idea. His mind wandered back to that picture every now and then, and it took everything in him not to let it affect him the way it had this morning.</p><p>If anyone were to ask him the stories he’d covered on the show this evening, he honestly wouldn’t know what to tell them. All he can remember is her voice in her ear, sweet and sultry, seemingly lower in octave than usual (she had to be doing that on purpose).</p><p>And just when he thinks he can <em> finally </em>take her home and put himself out of his misery, she’s called up to Charlie’s office right as the show ends. He lets out a heavy sigh as she tells him she won’t be long, apologises for the delay in them getting home, and promises to meet him in his office shortly.</p><p>Will heads straight to his office when the show is done, changes out of his suit and into the clothes he’d been wearing before the show, and hands it off to Maggie when she comes to collect it to return it to wardrobe. He lights himself a cigarette while he waits.</p><p>And waits.</p><p>And <em> waits.<br/><br/></em>He tires quickly, and decides instead to go and wait for Mackenzie in her own office, hoping she won't be much longer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Charlie keeps her longer than she’d expected - the man can talk for bloody England when he gets started - and it’s nearing 10pm when she’s finally free (she loves Charlie, she does, but all she wants is to get home and make the most of what’s left of her evening with Will).</p><p>She finds the newsroom empty when she returns to their floor. The light to Will’s office is shut off, which confuses her, but she thinks nothing of it as she scurries off to her own to quickly collect her things so they can head home.</p><p>The door to her office closes behind her with a click and she makes her way over to her desk to pack away her laptop, completely unaware of the other person in the room.</p><p>“Hello, Mackenzie,” he greets her, voice gruff, and she startles. She spins on her heels, having yet to round her desk, and her gaze meets his. Her hand flies to her chest as if to attempt to calm her racing heart</p><p>“Jesus<em> Christ, </em>Billy. Don’t do that,” she scolds. “What on Earth are you doing sitting here in the dark?”</p><p>It’s not pitch black in her office, but the main light is off and the space is only illuminated slightly by the lamp that sits atop her desk. The blinds are shut (and did she close them before she left, or had he when he entered?) and Will moves to lock the door as he rises from his spot on her couch. </p><p>Mackenzie watches his every move with wide eyes and parted lips, and her breathing speeds up ever so slightly as he crosses the room to her and traps her between himself and her desk. His eyes are dark and the look in them is hungry, and she flushes under the intensity of his stare. </p><p>“What-” she begins to question, but he shakes his head. </p><p>“All day,” he tells her as his hand comes up to clasp the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her dark hair. “I’ve been thinking about that damn picture <em> all. day.”<br/><br/></em>There’s little space between them, she can feel his breath against her lips as he speaks, and she’s desperate to kiss him. He can tell from the way her gaze flickers momentarily from his own to focus on his lips, and when she looks back up her eyes are as dark as his own. She licks at her lower lip, makes to lean forward to press her lips to his own, but he pulls back as she moves in and she huffs out a breath of frustration. </p><p>He’s going to tease her for as long as he can. It’s what she deserves after the torture she’s put him through today. </p><p>The fingers of his free hand trace up the bare skin of one thigh (and he’s pleased that she’s foregone any form of stocking today because, as sexy as they are on her, there’s nothing he loves more than the feel of her bare skin beneath his fingertips). As they inch higher, her skirt goes with them and her skin erupts in goosebumps as the brisk office air consumes her.  </p><p>Mac’s eyelids flutter closed as Will’s fingertips ghost across the fabric of her panties. Her hips buck forward in search of his touch, and one of his knees comes to settle between her own so that she can’t get the pressure she’s searching for. </p><p>He removes his hand and a slight, aggravated moan passes her lips that has him chuckling.</p><p>She’s never been one to have much patience. </p><p>“Kiss me, Billy” she asks of him, and her tone is pleading in a way that only proves to turn him on. He loves it when she begs him, even for something as simple as a kiss, and despite wanting to tease her, he can’t say no to such a request. </p><p>His fingers are still in her hair, and they tighten ever so slightly as he leans in to press a feather light kiss to the corner of her mouth. It’s not quite what she wanted, and only leaves her desperate for more. Her heart is racing yet again, and her breathing is somewhat laboured. The moment feels incredibly intense, much more than anything they’ve experienced since getting back together a couple of months prior. </p><p>His lips move to her neck and her head falls back so he can reach more of her skin. Her fingers grasp at the fabric of his shirt and she lets out a groan that’s far from quiet (they’re really lucky that no one else is here). </p><p>Lifting his head, Will tells Mackenzie to look at him in a voice so gruff she feels her panties dampen ever so slightly and she has no choice but to obey. He begins to unbutton her shirt, and it feels as if time slows down as her desperation grows. </p><p>He rids her of the garment, and it drops to the floor at her feet. Her breasts rise and fall with every heavy breath and Will finds himself mesmerised, stunned into silence for a moment as he simply looks at her. Then his head dips and his lips close around her nipple over the fabric of her bra and Mackenzie gasps, her fingers threading through his hair to keep him <em> right there</em>. He circles her nipple with his tongue, she breathes his name, and suddenly he’s had enough of the teasing.</p><p>Reaching round, Will unclasps bra and she helps him get it off. His hands grasps her hips, work their way up the expanse of her stomach and he cups both her breasts, feels the weight of them in his palms as he leans down to take one in his mouth again. Mackenzie always loved him playing with her nipples - they were so sensitive, and his lips and tongue always felt so good against them - and it seems that that hasn’t changed in the years they’ve been apart. <br/><br/>The remainder of her clothes are shed quickly. A day’s worth of teasing has finally caught up with them, and they’re both desperate to <em> feel </em>one another. With Will’s help, Mackenzie perches herself on the edge of her desk, the cool wood doing wonders for her flushed skin. <br/><br/>He’s on his knees in an instant, knowing he’ll feel it in the morning, but he couldn’t care less in this moment. He licks his lips as he catches sight of how <em> wet </em> she is, and as he remembers her “slick” comment from earlier, he chuckles. She offers him a confused frown that he merely shakes his head at. </p><p>He considers toying with her, wanting to hear her beg, but he wants her as much as she wants him, so he forgoes any further teasing and instead leans in to run his tongue along the length of her. She whines, practically <em> whimpers </em> at the feeling, and Will has to take a moment to readjust himself, the fabric of his clothes almost painful against his erection.</p><p>Hooking her legs over his shoulders, Will’s lips close around her clit and all coherent thought leaves her. Mac leans back on her elbows, back arching as Will works at the sensitive bundle of nerves with broad strokes of his tongue and the sharp suck of his lips that has her keening and begging for more. Roughly, he pushes into her with one finger, then another, and she’s so goddamn wet that he feels no resistance.</p><p>He crooks his fingers inside of her, scrapes lightly at her swollen flesh with his teeth, and his fingers are <em> right there </em> and his mouth feels so, so good that it’s not long before she’s crying out his name, followed by a string of babbled nonsense that has him chuckling against her, the vibrations only aiding her orgasm. </p><p>Her harsh breathing is the only sound that fills the room as Will removes his fingers, and she watches on with wide eyes as he takes them in his mouth just to savour the sweet taste of her. </p><p>Skin flushed and chest heaving, she’s an absolute picture of beauty.</p><p>“Okay?” he asks as he comes to hover over her, fingers reaching down to circle her clit in slow, wide movements. It’s almost too much, she’s still so sensitive, but she’s been so desperate for this all day that she welcomes the touch.</p><p>Mackenzie nods, words failing her. Will leans down to kiss her, and it’s so gentle, so sweet that her heart stutters. <em> God, </em>she loves this man.</p><p>As he continues to kiss her, Mac works at the buttons of Will’s shirt with trembling fingers. He intervenes after a moment, his fingers coming to aid her own, and together the two of them rid him of it. His forehead comes to rest against her own, his breathing almost as heavy as hers, and he offers her a smile so dazzling that she can’t stop the one that breaks out on her face in response.</p><p>They share a quiet “I love you” (and how on Earth did they go so long without telling each other that?) before Mackenzie grows needy for him and reaches for the zipper of his pants. She pushes them down his hips once she has them unbuttoned, along with his underwear, and he hisses in relief as his erection is finally freed from the constraints of his clothing.</p><p>Slender fingers wrap around the length of him, and he cants forward to rest his head against her shoulder. She works him over in slow movements that he humours for a moment, but soon he stills her hand by encircling her wrist with the fingers of one of his own, and she takes the hint. </p><p>Without a word, he wraps Mackenzie’s legs around his waist and lifts her from the desk, deciding it won’t be the most comfortable of places for him to fuck her. Earlier he had visions of bending her over said desk and having his way with her, but the mood seems to have shifted, and all he wants now is to be close to her, make love to her, make her feel good in ways only he knows how. </p><p>They settle on the couch, Mac in his lap, and it’s not long before she sinks down onto him. He grasps at her hips, head lolling back against the couch. She’s hot and tight and wet around him, and he has to take a moment to collect his thoughts otherwise this’ll be over long before it’s even started.</p><p>She gives him a moment, presses light kisses to the bare skin of his chest. </p><p>Reaching up to tangle his fingers through her hair once more, he gives a nod of his head that she takes as encouragement and slowly, almost too slow, she begins to move. </p><p>He watches in wonder as she rides him, her breasts bouncing with each movement as she picks up the pace, and his hips rise to meet her on every downward stroke. Their lips collide in a hungry kiss, and Mackenzie whimpers against him as he nibbles at her lower lip with his teeth.</p><p>The only sounds that fill the room are that of smacking wet flesh and their harsh breaths as each of them chase their own release. </p><p>He’s close to coming fairly quickly, the frustration he’s felt all day catching up to him, but he wants to watch her come once more before he follows her over the edge.</p><p>So he reaches down with one hand and circles her clit with his thumb, small, tight strokes that have her panting heavily, her back arching, and as she tightens around him, she cries out his name once more. He follows not long after, grunting out her own name, and they collapse into one another.</p><p>Mackenzie buries her head in the crook of Will’s neck, and his fingers card through her hair as he tries to collect himself. Neither of them say much for a while, but honestly there’s not all that much that needs to be said.</p><p>Soon, he slides out of her, and she shifts to sit next to him, unbothered about the mess they’re most likely making of the couch. She curls up into his side, and his arm comes to protectively wrap round her, and they allow themselves to savour the moment for a while longer.</p><p>Will’s missed many things about Mackenzie Mchale. </p><p>He’s missed the way she’ll absentmindedly run her fingers through his hair when he lays his head in her lap. He’s missed the way she kisses him like it’s the last time she ever will. He’s missed the way she cuddles up to him after sex, not yet ready to be apart from him.</p><p>He’s missed so much about her.</p><p>But he’s safe in the knowledge that he’ll never have to miss her again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Please leave comments &amp; kudos, they mean a lot!</p><p>♥️♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>